Hero
by Ztarlight
Summary: Uhm... it's slash. And there's a lot of Dib angst. It has a plot! uhm... well, Dib is lonely one night and dreams of something that only Zim can give...


(Hiya! Boy, it's been a while since I've posted something. This is a little something I whipped up for MiracleChick, in a lame attempt to make up for not  
working on Wind Song. As you know, I no own anything, including IZ AND the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesies [sp], so read and review... please?)  
  
  
  
Hero  
  
  
"Another night... alone..."  
  
Dib stared into the night sky. The stars hung above him, shining down broekn beams of light as they appeared to twinkle at them. "But it's just a trick  
of the eye... dammit, even space is against me!" He buried his face into his arms. "Now what?"  
  
He knew the answer. Go to the roof. Even if the stars were against him, there was always the moon. She never scorned him. She knew all his dreams,  
his hopes, and fears. She knew of his love for Zim, as well. Dib's dream to forever have him known. He wanted the world to know what he was. That way,  
if the world never forgot, neither would he.  
  
He made his way up the drainpipe. The world was chilled that night; winter was nearly there. The moon was full, reflecting off the frozen evening dew  
that lay upon the grass. Din suddenly felt as if the world weren't dirt, but crystal. So fragile, so delicate, even thought it looked strong. (Just like me...)  
Dib smiled sadly as he thought. The moon was doing that for him, yes she was millions of miles away, and he had no way of thanking her.  
  
Dib slowly stood up on the roof, legs shaking slighty as he adjusted to the icy air that was foreign to his warm bedroom. Cautiously, he made his way  
across the upper structure...  
  
...and slipped...  
  
...landing firmly on his back in the front yard. Groaning, he pulled his body across the frost-bitten grass to the tree and leaned up against it. Dib hugged  
his knees to his chest and let the tears fall from his watery eyes.  
  
What he didn't know, was at that moment, Zim was stepping outside for an evening walk, hoping to research the planet without bothersome humans   
getting in his way. As he shut the door, a wind blew through the trees.  
  
  
/*Let me be your Hero...*/  
  
  
Dib's head jerked up suddenly. "Was that... the wind?" It couldn't be... the wind only blew; it didn't talk! "Or... does it?" he wondered aloud. The leaves  
fluttered around at the next fluid motion of airm whirling them up in a mini tornado as they twirled across the land, never to return to Dib's yard.  
  
  
/Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?/  
/Would you run, and never look back?/  
  
  
Zim stuck out his bottom lip in annoyance. "Why does planet have such a varied climate?" It bugged him. He pushed his hands farther into the pockets  
of his jacket as the wind picked up once again. A tiny twister flew by him, one of its leaves slapping him in face, causing sand to fly into his eye.  
  
"Augh!" he cried, blinking numerous times to dislodge the painful visitor. "Stupid leaves, stupid, wind, stupid SAND!" Hie eye watered badly before he   
got the pest out. "Now look what you did," he yelled at the invisible fleck in the dark, "Someone might think I've been crying!" He huffed and continued  
his evening stroll.  
  
"Alright then," he said to no one in particular, "Let's have a looksee at what I'll do with the pitiful hyu-mans after I've conquered them." He passed by  
numerous houses, glancing them over before making a final statement. "Doom," he said to one. "Doom," he said to the next. "D--- ooo! DOUBLE   
doom!" he cried of a third. "And this one... BLOW UP!" He laughed hard as he went to the next house. "Hmm... for this one... I'd better knock down   
the tree first... and then--- eh?"   
  
Faintly, very faintly, Zim could make out the form of another being. Squinting closely, it looked a lot like... "Dib?" His hand shot to his right eye. Why did  
seeing the DIb-human in such a state... move him there, too?  
  
  
/Would you cry, if you saw me crying?/  
/Will you save my soul tonight?/  
  
  
"Go away, Zim."  
  
Zim was taken aback. "Well, that's no way to treat your future ruler! Show some manners, earth monkey!"  
  
Dib growled. "I'm not in the mood for fighting, Zim. Don't provoke me."  
  
"Hmph. Then what *are* you in the mood for then?"  
  
"Just... lying here."  
  
Zim thought. (Is that was humans are supposed to do after dark? Not walk, but lie on the cold, hard ground?) "You're weird, Dib..." Zim said as he   
positioned himself about a foot away from his rival.  
  
Dib sat up in alarm. "What are you doing?"  
  
Zim rolled his eyes. "Lying down, like you." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing.  
  
"Oh." Was Dib's reply. "Okay..." he settled back into where he was.  
  
Zim grew bored very quickly. "What is the significance of lying on the ground at night when I'm FREEZING MY BUTT OFF?!"  
  
"...I'm looking at the moon..." Dib answered quietly.  
  
  
/Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?/  
/Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this!/  
  
  
"Hm?" Zim stopped ranting and cast a serene glance at Dib. The moon gave a bright sheen to the boy's already-pale skin. Curious, he sat up and   
reached his hand over to stroke where the moon's shine was brightest..."  
  
"Hey!" Dib yelped at the unexpected touch. "What was that for?"  
  
"I was just studying you."  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to be an experiment!"  
  
"Well maybe *I* don't want to be one, either!"  
  
Dib opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. "Okay, so you got me there."  
  
An uncomfortable silence flowed between them.  
  
Dib cleared his throat. "Hey Zim..." she asked quietly, "Would you ever... give your life for someone, say of your own planet?"  
  
Zim blinked. (What invoked him to ask that?) "It depends on your class. But all Irkens would sacrifice themselves for the Tallest, or a loved one." He   
clamped his mouth. (And what invoked ME to answer? I'm supposed to be his enemy, not his guidane to the galaxy!!)  
  
"Oh... okay..." Dib glanced away.  
  
Zim grew concerend. "What? Did I do something? I'm just sitting here!"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just..." Dib took a deep breath. "You're real lucky, Zim, to have a society where someone would do that for you. Me...? Heh... no one  
would ever do anything like that for me... if they do anything at all." The tears welled up in his eyes again, and he unthinkingly threw himself at Zim. "Oh!  
You don't know what it's like to be alone, Zim... I never had anybody..." he sniffled and looked into Zim's contacts. "You've got a whole damn planet full  
of people... and maybe other planets, too... I have nothing..." He sighed and pulled away. "exceptyou..." he whispered.  
  
  
/Now, would you die for the one you love?/  
/Hold me in your arms tonight./  
  
  
Zim leaned over. "What was that?"  
  
Dib shook his head. "Nothing, it was nothing."  
  
  
/I can be your Hero, baby/  
/I can kiss away the pain/  
/I will stand by you forever/  
/You can take my breath away.../  
  
  
Zim shrugged after a while and looked back at the moon.  
  
Dib watched him curiously. (What does he want with me, anyway? ...God, he's a sight in the moonlight... I've never seen a creature so horrendous and  
beautiful at the same time...)  
  
  
/Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?/  
/Would you lie? Would you run and hide?/  
  
  
"Zim..." Dib asked slowly, "Would you say that I'm a little... I dunno... obsessed with you?"  
  
"Yes," Zim replied without missing a beat. (Not that I... really mind...)  
  
  
/Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?/  
/I don't care; you're here tonight./  
  
  
"Hey Dib?" Zim asked out of the blue, "If you could have anything, and I mean ANYTHING at all, what would it be?"  
  
(You with me.) Dib shook the thoguht out of his head. "Well..." his eyes wandered to the skyline again, "I've always wanted to go to the moon..."  
  
Zim stood up. "I can take you there."  
  
Dib looked up. "Wha---? Why? Why would YOU do ANYTHING for ME?"   
  
Zim sighed. "By Irken rules of war, prisoners are allowed to be granted a most deepest desire before their imment doom."  
  
"But I'm not your prisoner."  
  
"You've already captured *my* heart." Zim clamped his hands over his mouth. (Did I just say that?!)  
  
Dib blinked and decided to ignore that last line. "Uh..." (It might be a trap! But... If I can get to outer space...) ...okay."  
  
  
/I can be your Hero, baby/  
/I can kiss away the pain/  
/I will stand by you forever/  
/You can take my breath away/  
  
  
Zim's Voot Runner was something even more spectacular than Dib had imagined. Endless rows of colorful buttons were blinking warmly across the  
control panel as he slid into the vehicle next to Zim.  
  
"Hang on," Zim cautioned.  
  
Up, up, up they went, through the clouds, and into the lost frontier. Dib was amazed that was really experiencing this; he pinched himself several times   
to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Alright..." Zim said, pulling the ship to a slow stop, "There's you moon."  
  
Dib nearly fainted. Was he there already? Was the moon hanging only miles from his face? So many incredulous questions, he didn't know what to  
say or do.  
  
Suddenly the ship lurched to the left, and Dib felt himself falling...   
  
...but he never hit the floor.  
  
Confused, Dib looked up to see Zim staring back at him. How strange a feeling it was...  
  
Neither of them pulled back.  
  
  
/Ohhhh.../  
/I just want to hold you.../  
/I just want to hold you.../  
/Oh yeah.../  
  
  
They stood still, locked together, unmoving, even when the ship lurched again, they never moved. Together, hanging over the planet...  
  
...their planet.  
  
"Zim..." Dib whispered slowly as he stood upright, "I think I... and, you..., and..."  
  
"Say no more," Zim whispered. "So am I."  
  
  
/I can be you Hero!/  
/I can kiss away the pain./  
/And I will stand by you, forever!/  
/You can take my breath away.../  
  
  
"But I don't... I don't understand... Zim..." Dib muttered as he leaned forward.  
  
"Neither do I," Zim muttered back, "but I don't care."  
  
  
/You can take my breath away.../  
  
  
"Does this mean you're still going to doom me?" Dib said playfully.  
  
Zim pulled him closer. "I think I'll keep you for now..." he said as he leaned over and kissed him.  
  
  
/I can be your Hero.../ 


End file.
